


Why do you have to goooooooooooo?

by AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness



Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But I won’t forgive you if you don’t get me Ruri-tan posters!, Gen, It doesn’t matter that much if you went back.., Leviathan’s a grand admiral?, The honest opinions of an otaku too deeply interested in Ruri to care as much about the human, otaku levi, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness/pseuds/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness
Summary: It’s all for Ruri, human! I don’t care about anything else!!!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!
Series: Don’t Leave Us to Bear Our Mistakes. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029081
Kudos: 3





	Why do you have to goooooooooooo?

**Author's Note:**

> The spelling mistakes are on purpose, lol. I hold myself in high esteem if something pertains to writing. Happy reading! I hope you humans didn’t wait too long for this entry as Levi, lol. 
> 
> I’ll do my best to give you Satan and Asmo as soon as I can (when I remember what order they come in, lol).

It’s just not fair that you have to go when we have so much to talk about! Ruri-tan needs you, and I need you for the new merch that’ll come out in the next 5 hours….

I hate time differences so much… Buying stuff internationally is already hard enough without a human to help me out…. It’s so annoying to have to translate stuff on Akuzon and compare prices, BUT IF YOU’RE DESPERATE, YOU’LL DO ANYTHING FOR RURI.  
Oh RURIIII I LOVE YOU.  
Human, I can’t let you leave without getting more Ruri posters. Well, I have another reason for that too. YOUR the first one to understand me. Everyone on Akuboard would be laughing me if they heard me say this, but youre important to me, as the first human who understandsts what I like. 

Asfjh 23 gba eqlw5

Mammon was the ONLY one I could talk to even though he wasn’t that interested either. I Hate Mammon sometimes, but he listens, at least—and I guess I li-like him because of that. He likes liestening to me even though you hear him say “Levi shut up!”.

Mammon still borrows manga from me, but he;s promised and never tried selling it. Well, if he did, I’d rip his head off myself…. If I wasn’t such a weak otaku…. Out of all the thins he steals from my collection, he doesn’t doany of that with the manga at least…

Ayway, I don’t want you to leave. I-i-i-it;s not because I like you or anything! 

You’re COMPLETELY WRONG if you think it’s because of that. I don’t like or hate you. 

I COULDN’T CARE LESS ABOUT A HUMAN WHO’s ONLY GOOD FOR BUYING RURI POSTERS. 

OKAY?

YOU’RE ONLY USEFUL FOR RURI POSTERS…. 

Well, maybe. I don’t know. Just don’t leave everyone else behind, or something like that. 

I’m not good at this, but my years of reading hundreds of shounen manga should have helped… 

C’MON WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING!!!!???

Anyway, get me Ruri posters before you get back.  
Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'll be converting this series of notes from all the Obey Me! guys into one fic so it's less tedious to read. Don't worry, I'll keep this collection up and delete it later.


End file.
